Les enfants d'Albert
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: /Spirou et Fantasio/ Recueil de minifics sur le génial et dévastateur trio scientifique: Flanner, Zorglub et Champignac.
1. La science selon Flanner

Du temps de leurs études ou plus tard, voilà un petit recueil de minifics sur les auto-proclamés "enfants d'Albert", Flanner, Zorglub et Champignac, le génial et dévastateur trio scientifique de _Spirou et Fantasio_...

**Disclaimer, une bonne fois pour toute** : Pacôme Hégésippe Adélard Ladislas de Champignac et Zorglub ont été créés par le génial Franquin, Miss Flanner, par Morvan et Munuera, la série Spirou et Fantasio en elle même... je ne sais plus, j'ai un trou... Rob Vel ? Jijé ? En tout cas rien n'est à moi et je ne me fait pas d'argent en écrivant sur eux...

0o.

**Personnages: **Miss Flanner, Champignac, Zorglub

_écrit en juin 2009, avec comme point de départ "du robot surpuissant"_

_100 mots_

0o.

Des robots surpuissants aux milles fonctions inutiles de Zorglub aux molécules aux propriétés abracadabrantes de Pacôme, il paraissait y avoir un gouffre. Mais ils avaient avant tout un grand point commun, que Flanner n'avait pas manqué de relever : ils prenaient tout deux un plaisir immense à la seule élaboration de leur projet. Sans voir plus loin. Et s'ils trouvaient une utilité à leur invention, après coup, c'était par hasard...

Etait-elle la seule raisonnable des trois, songeait-elle, la seule à voir la science comme ce qu'elle devait être : pas une fin amusante, mais un moyen. A son service exclusif.


	2. décrocher la Lune

**Personnages/Couple: **Champignac, Zorglub, Flanner/Zorglub

**Timeline :** du temps de leurs études

Écrit en novembre 2008 pour **ylg**, sur le prompt "décrocher la lune"

environ 290 mots

0o.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre votre raisonnement... avoua le jeune comte à son ami.

- C'est pourtant simple, Pacôme ! Qu'est ce qui est le symbole même d'un rendez-vous romantique ?

- Et bien... les... les roses, le son des violons, les... phéromones, que sais-je ?

- La Lune ! La Lune voyons ! Il suffit d'aller dans n'importe quel cinéma pour s'en assurer ! Quand arrive la scène d'émotion, le baiser hollywoodien, que ce soit entre Clark Gable et Vivien Leigh ou Jean Gabin et Michèle Morgan, qu'est ce qu'on retrouve à l'arrière plan ? Une énorme, gigantesque Lune en carton pâte !

- C'est possible, je ne vais pas beaucoup au cinéma... Et... ?

- Et si les jeune filles sont émues par cette simple Lune en carton pâte -en carton pâte, j'insiste bien !- imaginez l'effet que produirait chez elles la vue, dans le ciel, de la véritable Lune, rapprochée suffisamment pour égaler la taille des lunes immenses des arrière plan de baiser hollywoodiens entre Gabin et Clark Gable ! s'écria Zorglub, achevant son raisonnement, totalement survolté.

Le comte laissa passer un silence.

- Donc... si je vous comprends bien... votre motivation première pour détourner l'orbite lunaire, avec les conséquences que nous avons évoquées... est de vous garantir le meilleur succès au rendez-vous que vous avez fixé à Miss Flanner samedi soir...

- Exact ! Et c'est pourquoi je n'écouterai tout simplement pas vos mesquins arguments pour me convaincre de ne pas le faire, car ils ne sont que l'expression de votre jalousie. Et toc.

Champignac hocha gravement la tête.  
- Zorglub, mon ami, savez-vous que l'expression "décrocher la lune" pour une femme, ou qui que ce soit d'autre est à prendre au sens figuré ?


	3. faire les poussières

**Personnages/Couple: **Champignac, Zorglub

**Timeline :** bof... à peu près n'importe quand après _Panade à Champignac_

_écrit en mai 2009 pour un jeu dans lequel il fallait faire faire des corvées ménagères à des couples. Zorglub et Champignac sont tombés sur __"faire les poussières"_

_environ 180 mots_

0o.

Zorglub avait suggéré d'utiliser une version adaptée de son sono-électrostateur à ondes déphasées pour rendre la tache plus efficace et plus rapide, mais le comte lui avait affirmé que rien ne valait le bon vieux chiffon -et lui avait rappelé que la dernière fois qu'il avait allumé cette machine, les feuilles de tous les arbres, dans un rayons d'un kilomètre cinq, étaient tombées après avoir pris une teinte allant du pourpre au zinzolin...

En tout cas, quelle que soit la méthode employée, il était plus que temps de dépoussiérer un peu le laboratoire du manoir Champignac: l'air saturé de spores de champignons, de poussières métalliques et autres particules diverses n'était pratiquement plus respirable, et une couche de poussière s'accumulait sur les plans de travail, les oculaires des microscopes et les composants électroniques. Même les champignons en pot criaient grâce...

Manches retroussées, ils se mirent donc à l'ouvrage avec entrain. Enfin un entrain des plus modérés en ce qui concernait Zorglub, qui agitait son chiffon plus qu'autre chose, en marmonnant "Mais avec des ondes sono-électrostatiques déphasées ça irait beaucoup plus vite..."


	4. modifier le passé

**Personnages/Couple: **Champignac, Zorglub

**Timeline :** début de "_Aux sources du Z_", risque de** spoil**

Écrit en août 2010 pour un **arbre à drabble**, avec pour accroche "_rien n'interdit de modifier le passé tant qu'il n'a pas encore engendré de conséquences_"

J'ai l'impression d'écrire des répliques plus de mille fois écrites, mais l'accroche était tentante...

100 mots

ooo

- Rien n'interdit de modifier le passé tant qu'il n'a pas encore engendré de conséquences importantes sur l'Histoire, soutenait Zorglub.  
- Admettons que vous ayez raison, répliquait Champignac. Qui sommes-nous pour juger de la frontière entre ce que vous appelez "Histoire" et la petite histoire de chaque être ? Qui sommes-nous pour prétendre voir clair dans cet enchevêtrement de causes et de conséquences devant et derrière chaque événement ?  
- Assez philosophé, vieux fou : il y a une vie en jeu et nous _pouvons_ le faire !  
- Je suis désolé, mon ami, que nous puissions le faire ne nous en donne pas le droit...


	5. éviter la gifle

**Personnages/Couple: **Champignac, Zorglub, Flanner

**Timeline :** disons peu après "_Paris sous Seine_"

Écrit en août 2010 pour un **arbre à drabble**, avec pour accroche "_pour t'éviter la gifle_"

100 mots

ooo

- Pour vous éviter la gifle, mon ami, vous auriez pu taire cette remarque sur le nombre moles de toxine botulique qu'elle avait, selon vous, dû consommer ces dernières années...

- C'est elle qui a commencé, grogna Zorglub en frottant sa joue endolorie. Elle a sous-entendu que je me teignais les cheveux...

- Et n'est ce pas le cas ?

Zorglub lui lança un regard noir.

Pacôme haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son microscope. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le problème que ses amis semblaient avoir avec le vieillissement naturel de leur corps. Personnellement, il aimait bien sa moustache blanche.


	6. justifier ses folies

**Personnages/Couple: **Champignac, Zorglub, Flanner

**Timeline :** Au sources du Z

Écrit en avril 2012 pour un **arbre à drabble**, avec pour accroche "_Ça justifierait presque les folies de ce savant fou..._"

100 mots

ooo

Ça justifierait presque les folies de savant fou de Zorglub, pense Champignac dans un instant de faiblesse, la main si fragile de Miss Flanner dans la sienne.  
Puis il se reprend. Non. Rien ne peut justifier un tel égoïsme ! On ne met pas en péril l'Univers entier pour une seule vie, aussi précieuse soit-elle.  
A lui aussi, voir la femme qu'ils ont tous deux aimé mourir à petit feu lui déchire le cœur, mais jamais il ne se laisserait entrainer par ses émotions sur une pente aussi dangereuse.

Non, il ne l'excuse pas.  
Mais, du fond de l'âme, il le comprend.


End file.
